Question: Daniel ate 4 slices of cake. Kevin ate 2 slices. If there were initially 11 slices, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 6 slices, which leaves 5 out of 11 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{5}{11}$ of the cake remaining.